


The Novak kids are something else

by justAperidot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, almost smut but they don't get there because there's a.... distraction, cas has been hiding something from dean, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAperidot/pseuds/justAperidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always thought that the most unusual thing about his boyfriend's family was how big and messy it is. Apparently, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Novak kids are something else

“Sammy's out like a light and my dad's not in town,” Dean whispered softly. 

His boyfriend shifted his head up from the mattress so he could talk. His dark hair, the right side carefully shaved, was rumpled in sticking up in odd angles. “Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?” 

Dean blushed, his freckles becoming more obvious. “I-I guess.” 

Cas sat up and pressed a kiss to the back of the bookworm’s neck, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. “If you wanna…” he giggled and let his hands wander down Dean’s chest. Laughing shyly, Dean let Cas remove his glasses and rolled to the side, lying down on his back. The dark haired teen stood up, his back facing the bed but looking at Dean over his shoulder. His lip and nose piercings glittered in the moonlight pouring from the bedroom window. ”D’ya want me to striptease or somethin’?” Cas joked. 

”As you wish, babe.” 

The blue eyed teen smiled sweetly. He knew his boyfriend only let his cocky, flirty impulses shine when they were alone, which made the ladiesman side of Dean Winchester absolutely Cas’s. As the fair-haired boy chanted some tacky stripper song, Cas hooked a finger on the hem of his black T-shirt and bit his lip exaggeratedly. The shirt came off smoothly, revealing the smooth, pale skin underneath and Dean's favorite tattoo: two wings, both pitch black, covering most of the teen's back. The chant died in the blond's throat as his eyes roamed his boyfriend's bare back. 

”My beautiful angel,” he breathed. 

Cas's head fell forwards and he rubbed the back of his neck as if he were… embarrassed. 

”S-Sorry,” Dean muttered. 

“N-No, it wasn’t you, don’t worry,” the punk stammered. “Thanks, actually. It's just- I-“ Cas suddenly sat back on the bed, his shoulders hunched. 

”Cas, if- if you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Dean explained in a rush, trying not to sound too hurt. They’ve done this before, what was Cas worried about? “Did I do something wrong?” 

The brunet spun around and gently placed a hand on Dean's knee. “Of course you didn’t, babe. Really, Dean, it's not you. What I'm... what I'm trying to say is…” He hid his face again, but the blond could see how the tips of his ears flushed bright red. “There's something you don't know about me.” 

Dean sat up and laced his fingers with Cas’s. “You know you can tell me anything, Cas.” His voice was soft and hesitant. “I… I love you. You are my one and only angel.” 

The dark haired teen chuckled nervously and dared to meet the other's bright green gaze. “I love you, too. That's why I want you to be the first person I show this to.” Dean smiled encouragingly. “You see, we Novak kids are something else. Literally. And I'm not just talking about being a bunch of a-holes and prudes with a rebel punk smacked at the end of the line. I mean really something else.” Cas sighed and straddled his boyfriend's lap before leaning forwards. “Close your eyes,” he added, his breath ghosting over Dean's lips. 

Dean obeyed immediately. He felt Cas's lips on his, his tongue and teeth doing wonders to the blond's bottom lip. Dean kissed back, allowing the punk's tongue in. A soft moan escaped the eldest Winchester as his boyfriend ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Absently, Dean heard a flapping noise, but dismissed it. Probably a passing bird outside or the curtains moving in the wind. All that mattered right now was Cas, Cas's lips, Cas's weight on top of him, Cas's-

The brunet gave his bottom lip one more nibble before slowly moving away. “Open them,” he instructed shyly, his voice trembling slightly. 

Cas's blue eyes met Dean's when he hesitantly opened them. The usual spark of glee and energy was gone, replaced with raw fear of what Dean might say. This worried the blond. He had never seen his boyfriend so nervous about something before. “It's okay,” he assured. Cas moved back slowly. His arms were crossed over his chest, his face burning with embarrassment. But the main event were the-

”Wings,” Dean breathed, finishing his thoughts aloud. Black as a starless night sky and twice the length of the punk' s tattoo, the two feathered appendages were stretched behind Cas. They were… glowing. With black light. That was visible in the dark room. As if the laws of physics did not apply to them. 

“What- How- They're beautiful, Cas.” 

”Thanks,” the other teen replied in a whisper. Then, he smiled, trying to regain some of his usual cockiness. “What d'you mean “what”?” he joked. “I'm Castiel.” 

”Yeah, I figured that much,” Dean replied, continuing the banter. 

”Oh, you mean what am I?” Cas paused. “I'm an Angel of the Lord.”


End file.
